Lean on Me
by macyliv19
Summary: With her mom dead and her dad failing to be a parent, Ally has no one. She has shut her friends out and has left Austin no choice. If she built a wall, he is going to be the one to tear it down. If she is going to freeze everyone out, he is going to thaw her heart. Because no matter what happens, or what did happen, Austin isn't going anywhere. Auslly and eventual Trez.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson woke with a start at around 3 a.m. on Monday morning. Her heart pounding and a bead of sweat tracing its way down her head. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _how many more of these nightmares am I gonna have._ It seemed to Ally like they were recurrent. Every night, and no joke, it was ever night. Sometimes she would wake up at 12 and fall back asleep just to have another one. They varied too. Sometimes she would be buried alive and sometimes all of her friends would die in front of her. Ally's nightmares weren't something she talked about at school but her three best friends could see that something was going on. That something bad had been happening since Ally's mother died two months ago.

That was something else Ally didn't talk about. How her mother left for Africa all cheery and smiling and came back in a body bag. Ally didn't mention how the gorilla that mauled her mother was locked in a cage in Africa and she definitely didn't talk about how her father had been falling off the rocker since the accident. But Dez, Austin, and Trish could see that something was very wrong inside of the Dawson house. However, since Ally refused to talk about anything they couldn't do anything to help. Trish was sleeping over at Ally's frequently and they were all there to support her but they could not fix whatever it was that was causing Ally's depression.

So that's why when Ally Dawson called Austin Moon after having a terrible nightmare, he found himself sprinting over the two blocks between her house and his to get to her. Five minutes later he was holding a sobbing Ally Dawson in his arms. He calmed her down and carried her down the stairs to the kitchen where he put some water on the stove and stroked her hair delicately.

"Shhhhh," he whispered. Trying very hard to not start crying at the sight of the broken girl in front of him. After two cups of tea and a few lullabies, Ally had begun to calm down. The pair had sat down on the couch, Austin cradling Ally silently begging her to stop crying before his heart completely broke in two. For a split second he thought about where her dad was but then his attention was fully on the beautiful brown-eyed beauty who was soaking his shirt in tears.

"Ally, you're okay. You're safe. It will all be okay," Austin whispered into her ear.

It took a minute and then he heard a faint whisper come from his friend, "Thank you Austin."

Ally stood up and hugged Austin, tighter than she ever had before. She looked at him in his brown eyes and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush a shade of pink. She looked at the clock on the microwave and turned to Austin her behavior completely changed.

"You should go, go back home and change your shirt. I have to get ready. School starts in an hour."

Austin let out a sigh at the fact that Ally had once again clammed up. Maybe one day she would just let her walls come down. She had to know that Trish, Dez, and him would always be there for her no matter what. He hugged her tightly before saying goodbye and walking out of her house into the cold of December.

Ally watched him leave before racing up the stairs to the shower and washing the dried tears off of her face. She dried her hair letting her curls fall naturally and washed her face with cleanser before putting on her moisturizer. Since her mom died, Ally hadn't used makeup as much. It was a pain in the ass to put on and really just took up to much of her time. After Ally had done her face and hair she let the towel fall off her body and stepped into her closet. She slipped on a pair of panties and a lightly padded bra. Then she looked through all of her clothes before deciding on black yoga pants and a light grey tank-top which she paired with an oversized lavender sweater. She pulled the charger from her phone and grabbed her backpack before sprinting down the stairs and grabbing the keys to her Honda Accord before stepping out of the gorgeous house and into the surprisingly cold hair.

She turned on the radio to Power 96. Her heart skipped a beat when Austin's new song started playing. By the time she pulled into the Marino High parking lot she was singing along, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"Oooh, oooh, yeah. I'm stuck on you."

Ally turned the car off as the song ended and walked into the school ignoring the sympathetic looks she received. She kept her head down and hurried to her locker to meet Trish like she normally did. She could hear the Latina before she could see her.

" Are you kidding me Freckles. I don't care what your llama needs. I will NOT drive you to the food store to buy chicken!"

Ally shook her head and held back a laugh at the red-heads ridiculousness. As she turned the hallway to get to her locker Trish looked up and elbowed Dez, both of their demeanors changed. Ally felt this pain in her chest because she knew that because of her, her friends couldn't be happy. At least not when she was around. Ally pulled the sleeves of her sweater down and clenched the ends in her hands, pausing for a minute, then walking up to her friends. She spun her lock and grabbed her books.

"So… Ally. How are you?" Trish asked awkwardly.

Ally took a breath and made sure that her feelings were pushed way down before turning around and responding, "Trish. I am fine. Dez. I am fine. You guys need to stop worrying about me. Yes my mom died. My dad is spiraling. But _I_ am perfectly fine. By the way, do you guys know where Austin is? I need to ask him something." In truth she just wanted to avoid him after last night.

Trish and Dez stopped for a second and collected their thoughts before responding. "Okay. You're fine. Umm, I think Austin is in the music room like he always is."

Ally nodded her head and spun on her heels, walking to AP English her first period. She entered the classroom and sat down in her usual seat. In the back corner. She could see the board and hear the teacher but by sitting here she eliminated the looks and people that would stare at her and gossip behind her back. The teacher walked into the classroom and stumbled to the front of the room.

"Hello class...Good morning."

The class let out a collective groan. Mr. Staton was normally never drunk but it had happened once before. Today it seemed like he was high. This however was normal but because of his students success rate the administrators overlooked it.

He turned on the projector and began lecturing the class on Plato's Allegory of the Cave and on Bertrand Russell's arguments on philosophy. An average day and a boring one at that. By the time the bell rang everyone was glad to be out of there.

Ally walked to her next class and was debating the pros and cons of ditching school for the rest of the day when she felt a presence brush against her. She turned to see Austin. She internally sighed.

"Austin what are you doing. I have to go to class."

"See that's the thing Ally. I don't think you should. You look like you're feeling a little sick and I feel like I can't sit through 6 more classes."

"Austin," Ally began as he pulled her through the front doors to her car. "We're gonna get into trouble for this. I've missed way to much school already."

Austin stopped and turned to look at her. "Allison Dawson, you know as well as I do, you were going to ditch anyways. So don't pull that dead mom stuff on me of all people. I get it it's hard but right now you are coming with me and we are going to have fun because Ally, I am worried about you. You are NOT okay and you need a friend. One who knows everything. So either shut up, give me your keys, and come with me or you can turn around and sit through 5 hours of hell. Your choice."

Ally stood with her mouth open for a second before digging around in her backpack and tossing Austin her keys.

* * *

 **Hi! So it's been a long time since I published a story. This is my first multi-chap and I'm super excited about it so I'll be posting regularly. I'm thinking about making this around 20 chapters. PM me with suggestions or questions. Read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. New chapter. Sorry for the wait. I should be updating more regularly now. Just a heads up, this chapter contains mentions of self-harm and abuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter but I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

It was three hours later when Austin pulled the car off of the road despite Ally's protests. He turned off the engine and looked at Ally.

"I'm sorry. And before you open your mouth to yell at me let me explain," he said to the surprised girl in front of him.

Austin waited until Ally nodded her head until he began to talk again. "I know everybody has apologized for you, pitied you, felt sorry for you, worried about you. Apologized for the pain that you're in and the pain you've had to go through as if it is their fault. But Ally, it's nobody's fault. I'm apologizing to you because I understand how hard it is. I've never been through this before. But I have lost people and I get how it can impact the lives of people around you. I'm apologizing right now because I just kidnapped you and didn't let you stay. I'm apologizing because of what I'm saying. I'm apologizing, to you, Allison Dawson, because you are my best friend and I care about you more than anybody else. Ally, it has to be hard but you don't have to shut anybody out. I promise that I will never leave and that I will always be here. And I can see you have something to say so I'm gonna wrap this up. Ally, you don't have to freeze me out. You can lean on me if you need a friend. I can help you carry on," Austin paused for a second to catch his breath. "Okay. Done now."

Instead of yelling at him like Austin expected, Ally slowly got out of the car to see where he had taken her. When she stepped out of the car and looked around she couldn't help but smile at how well Austin knew her. She felt him come to stand next to her.

"Austin. You kidnapped me, drove me out of Miami all the way to Orlando, here. To The Wizarding World of Harry Potter." He looked sheepishly at his shoes and asked her if she was mad. Instead of replying she threw her arms around his neck muttering thank you under her breath for only him to hear.

"I figured with everybody at home dragging you down, you needed a day with me to just smile and laugh," said Austin sweetly. "Plus, the butterbeer is supposed to be delicious."

Ally laughed, a sound Austin was delighted to hear. He pulled her to the entrance and they entered the park. "Soooo, what do you want to do first Alls?"

"Everything!" Austin laughed at her adorkableness, "Pick one thing to start."

The corners of Ally's eyes turned up as she smiled up at her blonde friend, "Let's go to the castle!"

Austin followed the excited girl all of the way through Hogsmeade stopping in Honeydukes to get some candy and then going into The Three Broomsticks to get butterbeer. They then walked to the castle and wandered around there.

After Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts, Austin and Ally had laughed so hard they had cried and a smile had never left Ally's face. It got better, as they were leaving the theme park, Ally had ran into someone and spilt what was left of her butterbeer all over them. When the man turned around to apologize to Ally, it was Daniel Radcliffe who was taking a break from filming to come and explore with his friends. Ally pretty much fainted when he took a picture with her and signed her Harry Potter phone case. Austin had laughed at his fangirling friend and they said goodbye to the actual Harry Potter.

On the way back to the car, Austin noticed Ally's smile fading which made him worry again. As they each got into the car and buckled their seatbelts, Austin grabbed Ally's arm forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Ally, whatever it is, you can tell me. Today was the first day I have heard you actually laugh and not just fake it for a crowd. You were happy for the first time in forever but it seems like when you think of going home, the bubble we were living in popped and you feel back to earth. Ally, please, just talk to me."

"Austin, I wish I could. I honestly don't know how to talk about this." Her voice started to break and Austin looked on with pity.

"Okay. Are you buckled? We're going somewhere else," Austin stated

Ally nodded and he put the car in drive. They drove along the freeway until they got back to the mall. Ally tensed up when they walked past Sonic Boom but Austin didn't stop. He pulled her to the pier and off of the pier. He grabbed her hand and walked her to a spot on the beach. A bunch of rocks, that overlooked the ocean and were under a hibiscus flower and a palm tree. Ally let out a sigh and the tension faded from her shoulders at the sight of the beautiful ocean spot.

Austin looked at peace, "You have your spot by the mall, this is my spot. Where I find my inspiration and where I come when I feel confused or I'm pissed about something."

Ally had climbed up onto the rocks and had sat down looking at Austin. He joined her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Austin Monica Moon. Sometimes, you surprise me."

Austin let out a small chuckle and smiled at her. "Ally," he began "we really do need to talk. You've built walls but you don't have to. You need to talk to someone and I'm right here. Always for you."

Ally had begun to tear up and she let out a dejected sigh. "Okay Aus, I'll talk to you." Austin felt his heart flutter when she called him that nickname, but he pushed down the old feelings and listened to Ally begin her story."

 **WARNING, CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND ABUSE**

Ally sat up straight at looked at Austin as she started to talk. "After my mom died, it was hard or me and my dad. They were divorced but still very much in love. So when he got the phone call he fell to the floor. I remember it vividly. I was so confused he couldn't say anything because he was crying so much. I knew something terrible had happened so I picked up his phone and redialed the number that had called him. When I talked to the stranger on the other line and told him who I was, I asked what had happened and he told me that a gorilla had killed my mom. It was like the world fell out from under me. I couldn't understand how something like this could have happened."

Here Ally's voice started to break. So she took a breath and pushed away the temptation to cry. Austin held her hand, encouraging her to go on.

"The next day my dad refused to come out of his room and I had to get to school. So I left him at home and drove myself. I had my license but I hadn't really used it. So driving only stressed me out more. When I got there, nobody really knew what hat happened so I went to class. Then at lunch, you guys came to find me and you were all so cheerful and supportive it made me cry. You probably remember this but I was explaining to you what had happened and you held me right next to you for the rest of that day. When I got home I found my dad passed out on the couch," she took a breath and looked into Austin's eyes for reassurance before continuing, "surrounded by about 15 empty beer cans."

Ally heard Austin suck in a breath but kept talking.

"From there things got worse, drinking in the morning. Beer for breakfast, whiskey for lunch, vodka for dinner. It was hard. And it felt like I couldn't go to anyone to talk to. My dad was spiraling and my mom was dead. All of you guys were walking on eggshells around me and all of my family had gone to Africa to scatter my mom's ashes. So I, um, I…"

"Ally, it's okay"

"I started cutting. It felt like a release from the emotional pain. Like I could distract myself with physical pain. That's when I started wearing long sleeves. At some point I realized that that wouldn't help me but I couldn't stop. It was a temporary release and I craved it. So after that I tried to stop but I kept picking up the razor. Do you remember the week and a half when I missed school and got cut off from the world? When I went off of the grid?"

Austin nodded.

"Well I cut a little too deep. My neighbor found me almost dead, pale as a ghost. I don't remember anything from that day but when I woke up I was in the psych ward at the hospital. I was there for a week before I convinced myself and the doctors that I was okay. I went home. My dad didn't even notice I was gone but when I got there he screamed at me for what seemed like hours until he went to get a beer and I ran up to my room. The next morning when I went downstairs to go to school, he hit me. He left a bruise on my face so I couldn't leave. Instead I stayed at home for three days waiting for that to go away. When it did I ran out of the house and to school. He continued to hit me but I manage to avoid him sometimes. I haven't cut since I was taken to the hospital although sometimes I really want to."

Austin blinked back tears at the idea of Ally in pain like this and he had to shut down the urges to walk to Sonic Boom and kill her father. Ally could see that Austin was suffering so she gently caressed his cheek to calm him and then continued with her story.

"So, I was in a really bad place and I couldn't really turn and ask anybody to help me exactly. I wanted to talk to you guys but I really couldn't. I could see how happy and smiley you were when I wasn't around and then when I was, none of you could look me in the eyes. I was a fragile little bird and you guys were too cautious. You couldn't be yourselves around me anymore. So I lost my friends. I lost my mom. I lost my dad. I lost my best-friend, you. I didn't have anybody. So I've been suffering. I'm sorry for shutting you out but it felt like I didn't really have a choice."

Ally finished her story and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked at Austin and let out a dry laugh. "Well, there you go. Now you know everything."

Austin only looked at her with pity and sadness. "Ally, I just want you to know. No matter what Trish and Dez say or do, you can always count on me to be a shoulder. If you need a friend, I'm here. Like I said earlier, you can always lean on me. I'm here Ally Dawson. If you need a break, if you need a day just us, or if you want to tell them your story. Whatever you want to do, I will stand right next to you the entire time."

Austin stood up and offered his hand to Ally who took it gladly. Before they actually left, Ally pulled Austin into a hug and muttered, "Thank you," into his ear. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers, ignoring the little butterflies and the spark that happened when he took his brunette friend's hand. They both looked at eachother and smiled before walking off to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you with some Auslly moments. And to make the updating thing easier for everyone, I'll be posting every Friday, not counting this one since I have to go out of town. But for the next chapter, expect a lot of Auslly and a little Trez. I just wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed and followed my story. It really means a lot. Special thanks to sicklscaler, LoveShipper, and Ross's Juliet for reviewing every time. Love hearing what you guys have to say. Okay, chapter now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

From his position in the driver's seat, Austin could see the road and keep one eye on Ally who had been eerily quiet since they had left the beach. He didn't know whether it had to do with revealing everything to him or if she was thinking about what she was going to say to their friends. Honestly, Austin didn't want to let her get out of the car. He was worried about her and what would happen if she went home tonight after missing school. He had no idea what Lester might do to his daughter.

They hit a speed bump and Ally jolted out of whatever thought trance she had been in. She looked around figuring out where they were and then asked Austin is she could turn on the music. He nodded and she pushed the button. It wasn't long before she had picked a station and Shawn Mendes filled the car. Ally started to sing along.

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

 _Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_

Austin smiled at her and joined her once she got to the chorus.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking_

 _Falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches._

Their voices blended to create perfect harmonies as they drove. After the song was over they both took a second to catch their breaths before looking at each other and breaking out into laughter. Both of them very glad to have things somewhat back to normal.

Austin pulled onto Ally's street and all of a sudden her laughter stopped and her shoulders stiffened. Austin suddenly felt very protective of the broken, scared girl sitting next to him. He looked at her and inhaled deeply. He called out her name and turned down the music. Once he saw that he had her attention he opened his mouth to speak, "I don't want you to go home tonight. And before you say something, you can stay at my house. I just really don't want you to be in the same house as your dad when you're in this emotional state.

Ally looked at Austin and then back at her house. She unbuckled her seatbelt but didn't make an attempt to get out of the car. She sat motionless for a few minutes before turning to Austin, "Okay. I'll stay at your house but only for one night and you have to make me pancakes in the morning." Austin chuckled and accepted Ally's terms.

He started the engine of the car and pulled out of his friend's driveway. It took them all of two minutes to reach Austin's house. Austin quickly shut off the car and rushed to Ally's car door. Opening it for her and offering his hand.

"Milady," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ally laughed and then responded in the same ridiculous accent, "Why thank you kind sir."

She took his hand and they walked together to the front door. Austin reached into the pot by the door and pulled out the house key. He opened the door and bowed low as Ally passed which elicited another laugh from her. Hearing the noise from the door, Mimi Moon found her way from the kitchen to greet her son. She froze when she saw Ally and her words got stuck in her throat.

"Mom," Austin started "Ally's gonna spend the night here. Her dad is out of town and neither of us wanted her to be alone."

Ally spoke up, "It's okay if you would prefer me to not stay here. I don't mean to intrude and I can call Trish and stay with her."

Mimi found her voice, "Nonsense. We would love for you to stay here. And how many times do I have to tell you Ally, call me Mimi."

Ally smiled in relief and thanked Mimi. Austin went up to hug his mom. Mimi looked at Ally again, "You've slept here before. You can stay in Austin's room if you want, but no fooling around."

Ally laughed and Austin blushed bright red. Mimi hugged her son once more before wishing them both a good night and retreating to the kitchen. Austin grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her up the stairs and into his room. He mentally thanked his mother for making him clean it that morning.

Ally walked past him and sat on his bed, relaxing on his blue comforter. He looked at her and realized that she must not get a lot of sleep at home. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Austin really looked at her. He could see she had lost a significant amount of weight. The circles under her eyes were a dark purple. He couldn't see past the sleeves of her sweater but he knew what he would find if he lifted them up. After a few minutes of staring at eachother Austin spoke up.

"Do you want some clothes to sleep in tonight?"

Ally looked down at what she was wearing before responding, "Ya… I think that'd be good."

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Austin turned to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He handed them to Ally who stood up and walked into Austin's bathroom to change. While she did that, Austin slid of his jeans and pulled off his red v-neck. He slipped on a Go Army shirt and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants. He grabbed a comb and combed the gel out of his hair figuring that he would shower in the morning. Ally came out of the bathroom in Austin's Twenty One Pilots t-shirt which fell to her mid-thigh. She held his sweatpants in one hand. It was obvious that she wouldn't need them, his shirt was basically a dress on her. Austin smiled at how beautiful his friend was.

"Are we both going to sleep in the bed like usual?" Ally's voice rang clear shaking Austin out of his daze.

"Ummm… sure. I mean if you want to," came Austin's nervous reply.

Ally slid under the covers and Austin followed after turning off the lights. Ally rolled over to face Austin and they fell asleep like that. Looking into eachother's eyes, fingers interlaced, smiling.

* * *

Austin woke up with the sun shining through the window. He remembered yesterday's events and looked down to see Ally's head on his chest and his arm around her, supporting her. At some point in the night, they must have fallen into this position, not that he was complaining. Ally opened her eyes to find Austin's warm brown ones already studying her. She smiled and stretched her back. She met Austin's gaze again, ignoring the fizzy feeling in her heart and the tingling where he was touching her. Austin felt it too but he dismissed the feeling as an "in the moment" sort of thing. He looked back at Ally and noticed she had this weird look on her face.

"What's wrong Als?" he asked.

Ally smirked, "Well Blondie, you promised me pancakes and I'm hungry."

Austin laughed and admitted defeat, "Okay beautiful, I'll go get started on your breakfast."

Ally blushed and turned away to hide the pink on her cheeks. She walked over to all of her stuff from yesterday, including a few souvenirs from Harry Potter World, and grabbed her phone. She looked at the date first, Tuesday October 9th. Then Ally looked at her notifications, 1 missed call from her dad, 2 texts from Trish, one missed Skype call from Dez, and 9 new Instagram updates. She listened to her dad's voicemail first.

"Ally where are you? You need to be at my fucking house because your my fucking daughter. You owe me. Get your ass over here before I call the cops."

Ally blinked back tears at her father's harsh language. She knew he would never call the cops but she was still too scared to go home. So she deleted the voicemail. Next, she looked at Trish's texts.

From: Trishy

To: Ally

7:00 p.m.

 _Ally bear, just got a new job at Mini's!_

From: Trishy

To: Ally

7:08 p.m.

 _Ally, just got fired from my new job at Mini's. :(_

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend. Only Trish could get herself hired and then fired in the span of 8 minutes.

"Ally! Pancakes," yelled Austin from the kitchen.

 _Yay_ , Ally thought to herself. She threw her hair into a messy bun and raced down the stairs. She turned the corner at the bottom step and ran into something hard.

"Wow, watch where you're going Als. You could hurt someone," chuckled Austin.

Ally blushed again and muttered an apology. She followed him into the kitchen and took a seat in front of a yummy plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Austin smiled at her happiness but he could tell that something was wrong. She was halfway through her second pancake when Austin asked her about it.

"Ally, what's wrong? Something's wrong."

Ally stopped eating her pancakes and put her fork down.

"What makes you think something's wrong Aus?"

He let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "Something is very wrong Ally and after yesterday I thought that you weren't going to keep anything from me." Austin's voice started to break so he stopped talking.

Ally looked at him feeling guilty for causing his emotional pain. She held back tears and reluctantly started to speak.

"My dad left me a voicemail. He basically told me that he owned me and that if I didn't come home he would call the cops. Austin, I'm scared," her voice broke and she started to cry "I don't want to go home Aus, I'm scared."

Austin pulled her into him and held her as she cried, "It's okay Als. You don't have to go home if you don't want to."

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding onto him as she cried. Austin continued talking, "School starts in two hours. It's late start day. So you can take a shower here then we'll drive over to your house and you can change and pack whatever you need. We'll come back here and drop your stuff off then go to school. How's that sound Ally?"

She choked out a yes and successfully attempted to stop crying and slow her rapid breathing. Once again, Austin was stroking her hair and whispering words of encouragement. After about 20 minutes, Ally went upstairs to shower and wash her face. Austin had cleaned up the kitchen and picked out his outfit for the day. It consisted of his white t-shirt, red flannel, black jeans, black Converse, and his signature whistle necklace. Ally emerged from the bathroom in a towel with her hair in wet tendrils down her back. Austin pushed away the thought of how hot she looked and quickly entered the bathroom to take his own shower.

15 minutes later he and Ally, who had temporarily put on yesterday's outfit, were in the car pulling into Ally's driveway. Austin got out of the car with her and she led him around the back to the tree outside of her bedroom. Austin looked hesitant as Ally started to climb the tree but he followed. She ended up on her balcony and opened the sliding glass door slowly and quietly, careful not to alert her father to their presence. She whispered to Austin, telling him to sit on her bed. She walked to her closet and grabbed her Pink duffle bag, filling it with clothes, including Austin's hoodie which he gave to her a while ago. She then put her songbook, her favorite novel, and a few beauty products. Her backpack with her car keys, homework, wallet, and phone charger was in her locker at school. After packing for Austin's house she changed out of her dirty yoga pants and sweater into a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of The Breakfast Club on it. Complete with a black leather jacket and black Converse. She double checked to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. She quickly noticed she left the locket from her mother on her desk. Ally put that around her neck and then scanned her room one more time. Once she was sure, she grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a letter to her dad.

 _Dad,_

 _I'm leaving, not forever but I can't stay here. I'll be at Austin's. If you try to follow me or get me back, I will call the cops. If you call them yourself, you'll only be hurting yourself. I have the bruises and scars to prove you have physically abused me. Anyone can look around our kitchen to prove your alcoholism. If you want to be a father, you can try to prove it to me but until then, leave me alone._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your daughter_

After Ally felt confident in her letter and in her packing, she hugged Austin and they both left her room the same way they came in. Ally threw her bag in the backseat and turned on the radio. P!nk flooded the car and just like with "Stitches" Austin and Ally were soon harmonizing on another melodical masterpiece.

 _Just like fire burning up the way_

 _If I can light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me any way_

They sang together all the way back to Austin's house and then to the school. Austin pulled into the parking lot and put the car into park. Ally went to open the car door but she found it locked.

"Austin, unlock the car."

He didn't say anything so she did it herself but Austin locked it again.

"Ally, we need to talk about what you're going to say to Trish and Dez today."

Ally looked at Austin with surprise before stuttering out an answer. "Aus, I… I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I've made their lives miserable because I couldn't handle my own."

Austin sighed, "Ally, you don't need justification for your actions, you only need to explain to them why and what happened. They deserve to know what's going on."

Ally looked miserable, "Austin I don't know how."

He looked sympathetic, "I get it Ally. I didn't know how to explain it to people when my dad left us but I just talked. Just talk, tell them what you told me. I'll be right next to you the entire time."

Ally smiled, "I know Aus. I know."

Austin pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Ally blushed, again. A knock on the window startled them and the looked towards the source. Trish was staring at the two of them curiously. Austin unlocked the car and Ally grabbed her backpack before rising to stand next to Trish. Dez joined Austin and soon the two of them were in deep conversation in regards to a new video game. Trish was gossiping about the latest Taylor/Calvin drama. According to her, the power couple broke up because Calvin didn't feel that spark anymore. Ally honestly couldn't care less. They talked all the way to Ally's locker.

She interrupted Trish to tell her and Dez that she wanted to meet them in the music room at lunch. She hugged Austin goodbye and waved to her friends before leaving for English.

Once Ally had disappeared, Trish turned to Austin, "Okay dumbo, what is going on between you and Ally?"

Austin's voice raised an octave, "Whaaaaat?"

"Stop hiding things Austin. Ally doesn't talk to anyone in a really long time then you both disappear for a day and she's Chatty Cathy. Not to mention the whole staring into eachother's eyes thing and the hugging in your car thing."

Austin looked sheepishly at the ground. "Look, Ally will explain everything at lunch."

Trish still looked unconvinced but reluctantly left for class. Austin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned around to face Dez who was looking very suspiciously at Austin.

"What Dez?" Austin asked with an exasperated and frustrated tone.

"You're in denial Austin. You have feelings for Ally but you don't want to admit it. Or you're scared to because of what she's going through."

"And what makes you think that Dez?"

Dez laughed and then became creepily serious, "Because they call me the Love Whisperer!"

"Nobody calls you that Dez."

Austin rolled his eyes as his red-haired friend indignantly turned and walked away in frustration.

"Remember Dez, music room at lunch!" yelled Austin at his friend. Dez raised a hand in acknowledgement and continued walking.

Austin once more ran his fingers through his hair and walked to his first period, making it just in time.

* * *

The bell rang, marking the end of fifth period and the beginning of lunch. Austin happily raced out of Ms. Racob's pre-calc class and to the music room. Ally was already there because advanced composition was her last class before lunch. She was sitting at the baby grand playing a tune Austin soon recognized as "All of Me" by John Legend. He leaned against the doorway and watched her fingers move across the keys. Playing the opening chords, F, C, E flat, C. The notes blending together to create a melodic sound. Austin hated to interrupt but he knew Trish and Des were about to come barreling through the door. So he walked up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder, alerting her to his presence.

"Hey," she said looking up at him.

"Hey," he responded, not breaking eye contact.

"Hey," chorused Trish and Dez snapping them out of their daze. Dez raised an eyebrow and Trish smiled knowingly as Austin rapidly moved away from Ally who remained seated on the bench.

Trish spoke up after a moment of awkwardness, "Ally you're the one who 'summoned' us. So tell us what's up."

Ally visibly tensed and looked at Austin for encouragement. He nodded and moved to sit next to her again on the piano bench, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Ally exhaled in relief and began to talk. She told her two other best friends everything she had told Austin yesterday.

After 30 minutes and a lot of tears, Ally was done. She told them that she was to scared to go back home so she would be staying at Austin's for an undecided amount of time.

Ally fell into Austin and just kept crying. Trish stood up and wiped the tears off of her own face before embracing Ally into a huge hug.

"Ally I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have done something to help you."

Dez stood up too and threw his arms around the two girls and Austin. "Ally I can't possibly imagine how hard this is for you but you don't have to do this alone. You have us," declared Dez

Trish agreed, "Ya Ally, you can lean on us."

Ally looked towards Austin and found him already staring intently at her. They exchanged a smile when Trish said what had become "their" thing.

"Thanks guys. I promise to be more honest with you from now on."

The warning bell rang and the four pulled apart and brushed tears away. Austin's eyes lit up with an idea and he smiled. "After school, everyone come to my house. We're going to get ice cream like we used to do."

The four smiled at Austin's idea, agreeing to meet at his house. They hugged one last time and hurried off to class, counting the minutes until the final bell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! I hate myself sm right now. I promised I would have this up on Friday! So I want to explain my process so you might understand just a little why it's hard for me to get stuff uploaded on time. I write out my fanfics and chapters in notebooks and then type them into a computer. After that, my friend Adam edits it for me and then I upload it. This week I lost my notebook so I had to find it and finish the chapter. But I am already half-way through with chapter 5 and I promise it will be uploaded before 10 pm this Friday! I'm SOOO sorry again! Thank you to all of my followers who are sticking with me even though I can be a lot of work! ILYSM! Okay, story time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, otherwise there would have been way more than 4 seasons.**

* * *

Ice cream had been fun. They had all joked around and truly enjoyed themselves. With all of the jokes and laughing, the recounting of stories, it had felt like old times. Before Ally's mom had died and Austin's dad had left, before all of the crap happened. For the first time in a very long time the four friends had laughed and messed around like normal. But like they say, all good things must come to an end. So after two refills of ice cream and multiple arguments between Trish and Dez, the four headed to Austin's car.

He drove his three best friends back to the school where their cars were. They talked about hanging out again. They laughed and reminisced some more, then Trish and Dez got out of the back seat and walked together towards Trish's Mercedes. Ally stayed in the passenger seat, next to Austin. The pair watched their weird red headed friend and the bold Latina stop in front of the luxury car and engage in a deep conversation.

"They've certainly gotten closer," observed Austin. Ally nodded in agreement. She smiled at Trish. "I think they'd be cute together," she said after a moment.

Austin looked at the brunette incredulously, "Dez would never see Trish like that. Their rivalry has gone on too long. Feelings can't change that drastically in such a short period of time."

Ally let out a dry laugh and rolled her eyes at Austin's words. "Oh please, emotions can change at anytime. You could be just friends one second and then star-crossed lovers the next. I'd put money on this."

Austin thought for a second before pushing away the image of him and Ally as 'more than just friends.' "I know my best friend Ally. Trish and Dez. Never gonna happen."

Ally turned away from Austin just in time to see Dez tenderly stroke Trish's arm in an attempt to console her. The two then got into Trish's car and pulled out of the parking lot. She swiveled around to look at the blonde next to her.

"And Aus, I know my best friend. I'll bet you $50 that they'll be together by the end of the month."

Austin raised and eyebrow, "You're on Mrs. Dawson."

They laughed as they shook hands, then fell silent. They both sat in comfortable silence until Austin broke it, "I assume you're sleeping at my house again."

Ally shook off her daze, "Ya but I think I'll take my car back so it's not sitting in the MHS parking lot for who knows how long."

He nodded, "Okay well, I guess I'll see you at my house."

She nodded awkwardly, "Ya see you."

Ally opened the car door and then turned around, "Aus, I… I just want to thank you. For being there for me, it was hard for me to come clean to you guys. And you were there. Whatever I feel for you, right now the only thing you need to know is how grateful I am to you and for you." With that Ally left the truck, the door slamming behind her.

Austin watched her go, his mind racing. _What had she meant by "whatever I feel for you"._ Austin's heart had skipped a beat when she had said that. He turned the keys in ignition and flipped on the radio. Sam Smith's "Latch" filled the car,

 _You lift my heart up. When the rest of me is down._

 _If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down._

 _I'm latching on babe,_

 _Now I know what I have found._

Austin thought about the lyrics. He realized they described exactly how he was feeling. He realized that she was his muse. It was cheesy but Ally was his blanket. She was the thing that kept him protected, grounded, centered. He would do anything for her. She was his everything.

 _I feel we're close enough._

 _Could I lock in your love?_

 _I feel we're close enough._

 _Could I lock in your love?_

He didn't know. He and Ally had been best friends forever and to just have the feelings felt wrong. But they also felt amazing and right. Almost like they had been there forever.

 _Now I've got you in space_

 _I won't let go of you_

 _Got you shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching onto you_

Austin knew he would never be able to let her go. She meant too much to him. And what if they dated and things got messed up. Then again where is dating coming from? Ally probably didn't even feel the same. He didn't know if he felt that way. Austin slammed his head on the steering wheel, slightly swerving in his lane.

 _I'm so encaptured. Got me wrapped up in your touch._

 _Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._

 _How do you do it? You got me losing every breath._

 _What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest_

His mind was racing. He was obsessed, or he was in love. No, strike both of those, he was confused as hell. He also couldn't deny his feelings for the beautiful brunette. A piece of his heart belonged to his best friend. He loved her but he didn't know if he actually loved her. How could he? How could he not?

The song came to an end just as Austin pulled into his driveway. Ally behind him. He turned the key and pulled it out. Ally got out of her car and walked over to his door. He smiled at her through the window. He rolled it down and rested his arm on the ledge, looking up at her.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Ally laughed, "Well I can't go home so this handsome blonde offered me a place to stay. Not quite sure what his intentions are yet though."

Austin blushed; he turned away and grabbed his backpack. He got out of the car and looked at his best friend. She had her backpack on her shoulder and about 10 books in her arms. Austin stared at her tiny frame, which was struggling under the weight of all of those words.

He smirked, "Hey Als, you uh want some help with those?"

She glared at him, "Don't mock me Blondie. I may be small but I am mighty!"

Austin choked back the hysterical laughter that he could sense coming. He nodded wordlessly still fighting laughter, and followed Ally into the house and up the stairs. She threw her books on his bedroom floor and then collapsed on his bed. She was exhausted, so was he.

He grabbed his PJs from the dresser and stepped into the bathroom. He looked at himself and stepped into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. Austin stripped and jumped in the shower, washing away the dirt and stress from the day. In 10 minutes he walked out of the bathroom to find Ally in a black cami and maroon sweats. He hair was up in a ponytail and her face bare of any makeup. Austin did a double take. It was rare he'd see her without makeup on. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful. Her nose was in a book and she was propped up against a few of his pillows. When he walked out of the bathroom, her head popped up and she smiled.

"Hey Blondie."

He grabbed his phone and slid into his bed, next to Ally. He gently took ahold of her arm and held it up. Scars and burns covered her skin, deeper ones on her wrist. Ally's breath caught as Austin ran his fingers over the scars. His touch sent volts of electricity under her skin. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs. He met her gaze, his eyes showing pain, sympathy, and something unidentifiable to Ally. He continued to move his thumb across the scars on her wrist.

"Why Ally?" his voice broke.

Ally looked away until Austin gently cupped her cheek and pulled back to him. She looked at him in anguish.

"I had nobody Aus, absolutely no one. My dad was hitting me, you were all absent, my mom is dead," cried Ally.

Austin let go of her arm and took her hands in his. "Ally Dawson, you never have nobody, you have me, always. I am always here for you, no matter what. You know this, you can always lean on me."

Ally silently let tears roll down her face. Austin wiped them off. He pulled her into a hug. He never wanted to let go but Ally pushed him away and wiped the rest of the tears off of her face.

"Austin, you save me every day. You keep me balanced. You mean the world to me. I love you, you're my best friend. I keep thanking you, it doesn't seem like enough to show how deep my gratitude is. You save me Austin."

He smiled at Ally, "Goodnight beautiful."

She blushed, "Goodnight Aus."

Ally curled into Austin and the pair fell asleep like that, together.

Ally woke up in Austin's embrace. She rolled around to find Austin looking at her. They stared at each other for a while before speaking.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hey Aus," Ally mumbled sleepily.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I guess pretty well. It's funny. I used to have nightmares every night but since I've 'moved in' with you I haven't had any."

Austin smiled happily, "Good. my mom's already at work so we've got to make our own breakfast and get ourselves to school. You get ready first and I'll make food. Eggs and bacon sound good?"

Ally nodded and walked over to where she had put her duffle bag. Once Austin had left, she pulled out an outfit. She hopped in the shower, dried her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth before actually getting ready.

She heated up her flat iron and did her hair. After that was done, she put on her primer, foundation, and mascara. Then she put on the light blue jeans and white t-shirt she had picked out. Ally slid on her black Converse and put her hair up in a ponytail. After she was ready, Ally bounced down the stairs (thankfully not running into Austin this time) and walked into the kitchen.

Austin was at the stove. The smell of bacon made her stomach growl. She took a seat at the counter and waited silently. Austin finished cooking and turned around to find Ally at the counter, causing him to almost drop the hot pan.

The brunette laughed making Austin blush a deep red. He hurried to get everything set up. His face was still red in embarrassment when he put the plates on the counter and took a seat next to his hysterical best friend.

"Oh shut up already Als." Austin said.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry." Ally said in between laughing,

She began to quiet down and began to eat. Over eggs, she asked Austin if he wanted to go with Trish and Dez to the fair that night.

"Ya Als. That sounds like fun. I'll talk to Dez if you talk to Trish?"

"Sure Aus. You have to go get dressed. I'll pick up the dishes. We have to be at school in half an hour."

Austin nodded and headed upstairs. He could hear Ally moving around in the kitchen and smiled when he heard the clatter of plates. _God she's so adorable,_ he thought to himself as he changed into a better outfit.

Once he was done getting ready he grabbed his and Ally's bags and her phone. He raced down the stairs towards Ally. She was sitting on the couch in the living room finishing her AP World History homework. When she saw Austin she clicked her pen shut and stood up. He handed her backpack to her and she filed the stray papers away. They walked to Austin's truck together and were soon pulling into the Marino parking lot.

Trish and Dez were waiting for them at the entrance. They were already bickering about something. Ally noticed that they weren't looking at each other like they normally did when they fought. She smiled to herself remembering her bet with Austin. The four friends met up at the doors to the school. They talked for a few minutes before separating for class.

The final bell rang dismissing the students for the day. Austin and Ally met up in the music room where Trish had her last class. They joked and laughed as they entered the room. They looked around for Trish and saw her holding Dez's hands, the two of them wrapped into a deep conversation.

Ally smiled while Austin awkwardly cleared his throat. Trish and Dez jumped apart nervously.

"Hey guys. Were we interrupting something?" joked Ally.

Trish let out an anxious and forced laugh, "Whaaaaat? Of course not."

Dez nodded in agreement. The redhead and Latina looked at each other for a brief moment.

Austin shook his head, denying the idea that something could be going on between Trish and Dez. He looked over at Ally to see a small smirk on her face.

He shook himself out of his stupor and interrupted the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Okay, so ummm. What do you guys want to do today?"

Ally looked over at him, "I thought we were going to the fair?"

Austin smiled at her eagerness, "I looked it up in 5th period. The fair isn't open until tomorrow."

Trish laughed, "We'll do that tomorrow then. And I don't care what we're doing today as long as it isn't video games. Why don't we go to the beach?"

Ally tried to protest but within 5 minutes plans had been set. To her great reluctance, her and Austin would meet Trish and Dez at Shredder's in 45 minutes. The four friends said goodbye temporarily and separated. Trish and Dez walked to their individual cars. Austin and Ally headed towards the truck.

Within a few minutes Austin and Ally had pulled into the driveway and were walking up to Austin's room.

"There is so something going on between Trish and Dez," stated Ally rather abruptly.

"Yeah, I think you're right," replied Austin.

"Want to give me that 50$ now or you gonna hold onto it until they make it 'official'?" Ally asked with a smirk.

Austin glared at her, "Just go get ready Als."

She laughed out loud. Austin smiled as she walked into his room. She grabbed a black bikini out of her duffle bag and entered Austin's bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Austin had pulled on his swim trunks and was working on his homework. He got through math and history before Ally emerged from the bathroom.

Austin's jaw pretty much hit the floor. Her bikini showed off her toned stomach and accentuated her curves. Her caramel colored hair fell in curls around her shoulders and she had wiped most of the makeup off of her face, making her complexion glow and highlighting the minimal mascara she had left on. She stood shyly in the doorway, her arms hanging at her sides. Austin's eyes roamed her body, making her slightly uncomfortable but also causing her heart to flutter quite a bit.

"Okay, ummmm, Aus? As much as i love standing here with not a lot of clothes on, we should probably get going." he voice rang out causing Austin to jerk upwards.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, yeah, um let's go."

Ally laughed at his idiocy, she followed him out the door, grabbing one of his hoodies on the way out

They got into Austin's truck and drove to the mall. When they got there the pair got out and Ally pulled on Austin's hoodie, zipping it up halfway. He thought she looked so much better in it than he did. Austin made a bold move and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. They walked past Sonic Boom, Ally tensed and Austin squeezed her hand to comfort her. They hurried past the store and down to Shredder's. Trish and Dez were sharing a blanket close to the water. Austin and Ally stopped a ways up the beach and watched their two friends interact. Trish had her head on Dez's shoulder and he had his arm around her bare shoulders.

"Okay. You win."

Ally felt Austin's warm breath up against her ear and his hand slipping out of hers to grab his wallet. He handed her 50$ and she smirked in victory.

"Told you so!"

Austin shook his head as his brunette best friend walked ahead skipping and counting her money. He saw her sit down right between Trish and Dez, she said something that made the couple pull apart shyly and look anywhere but at Ally. Austin walked up behind Ally and picked her up. He pulled his hoodie off of her and threw it onto the blanket, running with her into the ocean.

"Austin! Stop," she shrieked, "Put me down!" Her breath was catching in her throat and her words were broken apart by laughter.

The blonde smiled evilly, "As you wish mi'lady."

Ally screamed at him but Austin just held out his arms and dropped her into the Atlantic. Her head went below the water and Trish and Dez cheered Austin on from the beach. After a minute, Ally still hadn't resurfaced. Austin was starting to panic.

"Trish, Dez, she's not back up yet."

His heart started beating at three times the normal speed. Austin dove into the water and grasped wildly until he felt a familiar shape. He took ahold of Ally's hand and pulled her up into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her head fell back. He looked at Trish and Dez in panic before screaming, "Someone call 911!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was in Europe but I have the next three chapters already written and I just need to type them and edit them. Thank you guys for sticking with me and I'll try to update ASAP. Enjoy the chapter XO**

* * *

Trish had leaped up from her spot on the beach and was next to Austin in seconds. Dez was on his phone, presumably calling 911. Austin held his best friend in his arms and gently set her down on the towel Trish and Dez had shared previously. It was a few minutes later when Trish noticed Ally was smiling. Trish started screaming at Austin causing confusion. The boys ran to Ally's side and found her starting to sit up while laughing uncontrollably.

"You should have seen your faces," Ally spoke as she tried to stop laughing.

Austin stared at her impassively, his eyes showing hurt and anger. He shook his head at Ally before standing up and walking away, leaving Trish and Dez to talk to Ally.

The Latina turned to her best friend and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. Ally braced herself for the impact of Trish's words but no screaming occurred. Trish simply closed her mouth and stood up to go after Austin. Ally stared at her friend with shock in her eyes. She turned to Dez, "What did I do?"

The redhead stared at her incredulously, "Are you kidding Ally! You scared us all half to death."

She looked away with guilt on her face, "It was just a joke Dez."

He sighed and threw his arm around her shoulders. He rested her head on his arm, curling into her friend. "Ally you told us you almost killed yourself. We almost lost you. How do you think it felt for us to realize that? Then you go and pretend to die. We thought we lost you again. Austin was practically in tears and Trish… she wouldn't be able to survive without her best friend." Dez's voice trailed off as he blinks away tears.

"I'm so sorry Dez. I had no idea," said Ally as she wiped away tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. "I have to go talk to them Dez."

As Ally began to stand up Dez grabbed her wrist, "Give Austin time, he needs to think about this. Trish is in my car. Here's the keys."

The brunette smiled at her occasionally sensible friend, "Thanks Dez." She pocketed the car keys and walked off to the parking lot. Trish was sitting in the passenger seat so Ally opened the driver's side door and started the car.

"Hey Dez, where are we-" Trish cut off as she turned around to find Ally starting the car and driving them out of the lot and to who knows where.

"Ally what are you doing?"

Trish didn't get a response from Ally so she sat up and stared straight ahead refusing to acknowledge her best friend's existence. Ally sighed in exasperation but kept driving.

Twenty minutes later, the two friends pulled into a diner parking lot near their old elementary school. Trish smiled at the familiar neon sign, "Ally what are we doing here?"

Ally parked the car and pulled Trish inside and up to two very familiar seats at the bar.

"Do you remember how we met Trish?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

 **Flashback**

 _Eight year old Ally ran into Lily's Diner one October afternoon after school had been let out. She walked up to the bar and climbed onto the vinyl-covered seat. She tossed her pink flowery backpack onto the counter next to her and let her head fall into her hands._

" _Hey sweetie, where are your parents?"_

 _Ally looked up to find a middle-aged redhead smiling down at her._

" _Probably off fighting somewhere," came the high-pitched reply. The woman stood up a little straighter, "Well in that case, I think you need some of the strong stuff."_

 _Ally giggled at the stranger's statement, "But I don't have any money."_

" _On the house doll."_

" _Thank you ma'am."_

 _The woman laughed, "Well that won't do, call me Lily."_

" _Okay Lily, call me Ally."_

" _Sure thing Ally," Lily replied as she handed Ally a cup of hot chocolate with extra chocolate, cinnamon, and whipped cream._

 _Ally sat at the bar for a good hour making small talk with Lily when an eight year old Trish walked in the front door and marched up to the bar. She climbed into the seat next to Ally and threw her pink sparkly cheetah print backpack onto the counter next to her. Her head fell into her hands and she let out a dramatic sigh. Lily and Ally exchanged a look before Lily made a small step to stand in front of Trish, "Hey sweetie, where are your parents?"_

 _Trish looked up at Lily, "I'm running away. They're just TOO much."_

 _Lily let out a chuckled and turned to Ally, "Should we?"_

 _Ally nodded, "I think she's worth it."  
Lily smiled then looked back to Trish, "Sounds like you need some of the strong stuff," she paused for a moment before continuing, "on the house pumpkin."_

 _Soon Trish, Lily, and Ally were sipping hot coco and laughing about stupid silly stuff. Somewhere in the back of their minds they knew it was a day to remember._

 _Ally and Trish stayed and talked with Lily until closing time. As Lily cleaned up the counter, the two eight year olds continued to talk._

" _I don't think you told me your name," stated Ally._

 _"You didn't tell me yours either," replied Trish._

 _"Oh really, I didn't?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Ally."_

 _"Trish."_

 _"Nice to meet you," the two girls chorused. "Well Ally, I think this is the start of an epic friendship."_

 _Ally smiled at her new friend._

 **End Flashback**

The two girls smiled at each other. They linked arms and took a seat in those two vinyl barstools. The same stools they've sat in for the past nine years. "I never regretted running away that day even though I was grounded for a year,"

Ally laughed, "I was so happy that day, I went home and thanked my parents for fighting."

Soon the friends were laughing and reminiscing when they heard a warm, comforting, familiar voice, "Well if it isn't my two favorite customers. Been a long time dolls."

They turned around and saw Lily standing with her hand on her hip and a pot of coffee in her hand. They embraced their friend enjoying the smell of vanilla in her hair.

"Hi Lily."

"Sweetie, how are you doing? Haven't seen you since the funeral."

Ally smiled warmly at her, "I'm good Lily. How are you? I heard about Marshall, sorry I wasn't at the funeral."

"It's okay Ally, he was a great husband but I guess we've all got an expiration date."

Trish let out a small laugh, "We've missed you Lily."

"I've missed you too pumpkin."

The three smiled, "So what'll it be my darlings? I am running a business here."

Trish and Ally looked at each other before responding in unison, "The strong stuff."

Two hot cocos later Ally took Trish's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that Trish. I didn't even think about how it might hurt you guys. I'm so sorry."

Trish pulled Ally into a hug and through the tears said, "Just don't do it again."

The two friends wiped the tears from their faces and laughed. They said their goodbyes to Lily and Ted, the chef, and they made promises to come back. They walked out the door hand in hand back to Dez's car. Ally began to drive back to the beach to pick up Dez.

"Soooo Trish, what's up with you and Dez?"

The latina blushed and attempted to hide the redness in her cheeks. "We're just friends Als."

"Like hell Trish. Austin and I have seen the way you look at each other. You totally like him."

"Whaaaaaaaat…" Trish's voice was an octave higher than normal. "I totally like Dez."

Ally raised an eyebrow and Trish stuttered nervously in an attempt to cover what she had just said. "It's okay Trish, Dez is totally into you too. Don't worry, just go for it."

"You really think so Als?"

"When am I ever wrong?"

Trish laughed, "Good point."

There was a moment of silence before Trish spoke up, "Ally what are you going to say to Austin?"

The brunette sighed, "I honestly don't know."

Ally waved to Trish and Dez as she got out of the car in front of Austin's house. She began to walk up to the door. The only thought in her mind was, _What the hell am I going to say to Austin?_ She opened the door with a key Mimi had given her. Before climbing the stairs, Ally took a deep breath and collected her thoughts, her heart heavy in her chest. She paused in front of Austin's door and raised her hand to knock.

"Come in," came the reply.

She opened the door and stood in the frame thinking, _time to face the music._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy! XO**

* * *

Austin and Ally stood at opposite ends of the room staring at each other for what felt like forever. Neither of them made a move to sit down or start talking, making it a very uncomfortable environment. Austin's eyes showed hurt and anger. He looked at Ally as if she was a stranger.

After a while Austin spoke, his voice was rough as if he had been crying, "How could you do that Ally?"

She wiped away a tear on her face and moved towards the bed. "I'm so sorry Austin, I didn't think it through. Trish explained what you must have felt and I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much it would hurt you, I thought it would be funny."

"Ya, well, it wasn't."

"I know that now Aus. I'm really really sorry."

Instead of accepting her apology like he would normally do, Austin got even madder, "This time sorry doesn't cut it Ally! Do you know how much it would hurt me or Trish if you had actually died?! We would have never gotten over it. You have no idea how important you are to us. You have no idea how much we care about you."

"I said I'm sorry Austin. I don't know what you want me to do?"

He rolled his eyes and moved to sit down next to her, "Ally you really don't understand, I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would do without you."

She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Ally, I really thought you were dead," his voice broke and he choked back tears.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I'm alive and I'm okay Austin."

"Can I just ask one thing Ally?"

"Anything."

"How could you do that?"

She pulled out of the hug and looked into his brown eyes, "Austin, I had no idea that you guys would make such a big deal out of it."

"HOW COULD WE NOT ALLY? WE LOVE YOU AND WE CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

She jumped when he yelled at her and it finally hit Ally that she had really fucked up. She turned away from Austin and started pacing, a habit she had gotten into when she was really stressed about school or her social life. Her thoughts were racing and were starting to hurt her head. Austin hadn't moved from his spot on the bed but he had let his head fall down into his hands and he was shaking it, causing his blonde hair to sway back and forth. The both of them were obviously distressed.

A few minutes later Ally stopped pacing and stood looking at Austin, "I tricked you and you flipped out because you can't lose me… because you're in love with me."

Austin looked up at her with a start, "What?"

Ally's eyes gazed over Austin, "You said you love me."

"I meant...as friends."

"Austin, why did you flip out so much? Why did you kidnap me to take me to Harry Potter world? Why did you take me to your favorite spot on the beach? Why did you let me stay with you?"

He looked away from her and stared at his shoes.

"Why aren't you answering the question Austin?"

He stood up and looked at her, "Because I'm in love with my best friend. I don't know how to tell you that I love you, that I would do anything for you. That everytime you look at me I feel like I can do anything and when you touch me even if it's just for seconds, you give me goosebumps. When we hold hands or when you hug me, I feel sparks. Can you tell me that it's just me?"

Ally stared at him in shock and her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Exactly Ally, I'm head over heels in love with you and I think you feel the same way."

She didn't say anything, it seemed to Austin that she was frozen in shock.

"Ally say something. Don't leave me hanging here."

Instead of responding, she turned on her heels and grabbed her keys from the table by the door. Austin followed her down the stairs and stopped at the front door, watching her get into her car and driving away. He sighed realizing that he may have just lost his best friend.

He watched her car until he couldn't see the taillights anymore and he reluctantly closed the front door and walked down to the basement where his mom had moved the piano after his dad had left. He sat down on the leather covered bench and pulled up the lid, running his fingers over the ivory keys, a melody already stuck in his heads and the words just waiting to come out.

After Austin had declared his feelings for Ally, she had gotten in her car and had started to drive. She turned on the radio and Colbie Caillat filled the car.

 _If you just realized what I just realized_

 _Then we'd be perfect for eachother_

 _Never find another_

 _Just realize what I just realized_

 _We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on eachother, now_

She thought about how perfectly the song described her relationship with Austin right now. They had been best friends and as much as she wanted to deny it, she had felt something when he touched her and she knew that she was in love with him too. She also didn't know how to tell him that. If she did then their friendship might be ruined forever. If they started dating and things went wrong she wouldn't just lose a boyfriend she would lose her best friend. But she was so in love with him. He was her everything. They could be together forever, she knew that but something was holding her back.

 _But I can't spell it out for you_

 _No it's never gonna be that simple_

 _No, I can't spell it out for you_

She knew that things would be hard and that her and Austin would definitely have their rough patches but they did love each other. Ally stayed thinking about her and Austin until the song was over and as the last chord rang out, she came to a realization: It didn't matter what happened between her and Austin because he would always be there for her. There would never be a minute where he wasn't there for her. He loved her and she loved him. She knew that they could make it through whatever as long as they were together.

Ally parked at her destination and turned on her phone to see 10 missed calls from Trish, 3 texts from Dez, but nothing from Austin. He probably wanted to give her space to think about everything that had just went down. Ally sent Trish a quick text telling her to come downstairs. She locked her car and went up to her best friends door, knocking three times. Trish opened the door almost immediately and quickly pulled Ally to her room. The brunette collapsed on the pink bed and kicked her flip flops off.

"Ally what happened, Austin texted me asking if I knew where you would run off to?"

"He told me he was in love with me Trish."

The fiery Latina stood in shock staring at her best friend before screaming, "HE ACTUALLY TOLD YOU THAT? FINALLY!"

Ally couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah he actually told me that but I didn't even say anything, I ran away from him Trish."

Her friend sat down and rubbed her arm sympathetically, I'm sure he'll understand why you ran. Why did you?"

"I have no idea Trish, I just froze, I couldn't do it."

"It's okay Ally, it happens. Austin will understand. What do you want to say to him?"

"I want to tell him that I love him too and that I can't live without him. I don't know though, the words get stuck in my throat."

Ally let out a scream in frustration, "Why is this so hard. We've been friends forever, I tell Austin everything. Why can't I tell him this?"

Trish lied down next to her friend, the both of them stared at the ceiling which was decorated in galaxy designs and glow-in-the-dark stars. "What are you scared of Als?"

"I'm scared that if Austin and I take this to the next step then I'm going to ruin our friendship."

"That's ridiculous Ally. If anything, this will only make your relationship stronger. You two are Austin and Ally, you're made for eachother. The only two people who can't see that are you and him. Seriously, Dez and I even have money on you two."

Ally laughed, "Do you really?"

"Yeah," Trish said sheepishly.

"Well to be fair I did win $50 off of Austin because of you and Dez."

This time Trish laughed, "For the last time Ally there is nothing going on between me and Dez."

"Ya, you keep telling yourself that T."

Trish rolled her eyes, "We're not talking about me and Dez right now anyways. We're talking about you and Austin."

Ally sighed as she settled back into their conversation, "I just really love him."

"I know that Ally, I'm sure he does too but you need to tell him. Through the ups and the downs he's always going to be the one that's there for you. I mean of course I will too but he can be there for you in ways that I can't, if you know what I mean," Trish moved her eyebrows suggestively.

Ally laughed, "OMG TRISH! NO!"

"Calm Ally, it was just a joke."

"Anyways, I really don't know what to do Trish."

"You deserve him Ally. You need something good in your life and Austin could be that something good. If you want you can sleep over here tonight and talk to him tomorrow after school. You have like half of your clothes in my closet anyways."

"Can I? I really don't want to see him right now."

"Of course. I'm going to go make popcorn while you get ready, we can watch a movie just like old times."

Ally hugged Trish and mumbled, "Thank you so much T."

"Anytime A."

While Trish went downstairs to make the popcorn, Ally stripped and jumped in the shower, rinsing away the stress, dirt, and salt water from that day. She slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top over her bra and panties and plugged her phone in, making sure the ringer was off. She turned on Trish's TV and pulled up Netflix. After she picked a movie, she slid under the covers of Trish's bed and waited for her best friend to get back.

Trish returned with a big bowl of popcorn and a tub of ice cream with two spoons. She slid under the blankets next to Ally and asked what movie they were watching.

"The Breakfast Club," she paused, "and ice cream, you know me so well."

Trish laughed and handed a spoon to Ally, the movie started playing and the two friends settled in for a long night of movies and gossiping.

Austin closed his eyes as he figured out the last chord of the song he had just written. He opened his eyes and skimmed over the songbook in front of him, analyzing the note progressions and the lyrics to make sure that they all matched up before he quickly sent a text to Jimmy saying that he had another song and he wanted to get it recorded as soon as possible. Within seconds he had a reply: _Fantastic Austin. You can come to the studio tomorrow night to record it and we can get it on the radio within a week._

The blonde smiled and for a second, forgot about all of the drama that had gone down just a few hours ago. Eventually, it hit him again and the smile quickly fell off of his face. He stayed at the piano playing random chords to clear his mind. It usually worked but this thing with Ally was a messy situation. He had texted Trish but hadn't heard anything back which meant that Ally was probably over there right now. He desperately wanted to drive over there to confront his best friends about her feelings but a small shred of rationality was tethering him to the piano. So he sat there, putting different chords together and playing random melodies until he had two songs with no lyrics and one with lyrics. It was the most progress he had made all day.

His phone started to ring, disrupting him from his writing. He picked it up and hit the green button, "Hello?"

"Austin! You picked up!"

"Hey Dez."

"Trish texted me saying you told Ally that you loved her!? Did you actually do it?"

"Yeah Dez."

"Leave your door unlocked, I'm on my way."

Before Austin could say anything Dez had hung up forcing Austin to walk upstairs to the front door. He unlocked the door and seconds later his red-haired friend barged in the door.

"Way to knock Dez," Austin said rolling his eyes.

"No time to knock, must discuss Auslly," panted Dez, slightly out of breath.

"There's really nothing to talk about Dez," Austin started as he walked back down to the basement, "I told her I loved her and she ran away."

"I'm sure she had a good reason Austin. Ally doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would run away after her best friend tells her that he's in love with her."

"Yeah well, she did," Austin stated dryly. "She's at your girlfriend's house right now."

Dez's face turned the color of his hair, "Trish isn't my girlfriend."

"Keep telling yourself that buddy."

Dez shook his head and turned the conversation back to Austin and Ally, "What do you want to do Aus?"

"I want to drive to Trish's and kiss Ally senseless. I want her to tell me she loves me too. I want pancakes. I want to be able to say Ally's my girlfriend. I want to be able to say I love her on national television. But I can't. Can I?"

"You have to give Ally time to make up her mind. Coming to grips with your feelings is a difficult thing and you dropped a bombshell on her. She just needs time. Give her tonight, you'll see her at school tomorrow and you'll be able to talk to her. She loves you Austin, but she needs to decide that on her own and she needs to deal with it in her own way. Trust me, I'm the _Love Whisperer_."

"Nobody calls you that Dez, but that is surprisingly logical advice. Thanks."

"Of course buddy, what are friends for?"

Austin ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll give her time to make up her mind."

"That's the right thing to do Austin. Even if it bothers the hell out of you."

Dez waved to Austin and left the same way he came in, leaving Austin wrapped in his own thoughts sitting on the piano bench. His fingers barely pushing down the keys creating a new sound that he was sure his fans would love. His pencil ran across the staff adding notes and key changes. Jimmy would love this song… So will Ally.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I AM SO SORRY. ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER BUT I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY AND I KEEP MEANING TO POST BUT SOMETHING ELSE ALWAYS COMES UP. I'm really really really sorry but thank you guys for sticking with me. I've planned everything out and I've allotted time to work. Anyways, onto the story. As always, enjoy and ILY guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

Going to school the next day was incredibly awkward for the four friends. Austin and Ally pretty much avoided each other, much to Dez and Trish's disdain. They didn't sit together at lunch and they avoided each other in the few classes they had together. The day seemed to drag on forever, every class felt like eternity. However, even amongst all of the problems with the group, they were still all best friends and they had to talk eventually. Austin and Ally refused to accept that fact even though they were both putting themselves through hell to avoid each other. So it came down to Trish and Dez to fix the two best-friends relationship. They had the perfect idea on how to do it too.

Yesterday, before things had kind of gone to hell, they had solidified their plans to go to the fair this afternoon. They had tickets and special passes to skip the lines. It was the best place for Austin and Ally to reconnect and admit their feelings for each other, at least that's what Trish and Dez had agreed on. They had this whole plan on how the night would go. Austin and Ally would magically fix everything and then kiss and makeup on the top of the ferris wheel.

Up until now, Austin and Ally hadn't interacted at all but as soon as they got into Trish's car after school, it got really tense. Dez awkwardly turned on the radio station and soon he had Ally singing under her breath. By the time the chorus got around, Austin had started to harmonize. They both smiled before remembering that they were mad at each other. They stopped singing and the car fell back into silence.

Trish pulled up outside of Austin's house. He had needed to change out of his school clothes. Her and Dez parked the car and let Ally and Austin quickly run into the house. They both came out a few minutes later. Austin was in joggers and a white t-shirt and Ally was wearing a cute pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt with her signature black converse. They looked like a couple, stealing glances at each other every once in awhile when the other person wasn't looking. They stepped back into the car and Trish drove off.

By the time they got to the fair, which was a little out of the city, the clock read 5:37 pm. The four friends smiled at the lights. Trish parked and the four filed out of the car and pretty much ran to the ticket booth. They got their hands stamped and entered the park.

Trish and Ally quickly went towards the thrill rides while Dez and Austin went another way towards the carnival games. Austin wanted to win Ally a goose doll, just as a sign of friendship… nothing else. The four met up again after about an hour, wanting to go on the ferris wheel as a group.

However, Austin and Ally didn't particularly want to be in a small box with each other for multiple minutes. So they pushed Dez and Trish around and eventually, the Latina and the redhead conceded to getting a churro for Ally and a pretzel for Austin because according to the two musicians, you can't ride a ferris wheel on an empty stomach. After getting food, the four slowly made their way back to the ride.

Ally let out a sigh of relief when they saw how long the line was, so did Austin. But Dez being Dez quickly remembered the fast-passes he and Trish had bought. He waved them around for a few minutes and the four were quickly at the front of the line. The man supervising the ride looked at Ally, "Are you tall enough to be on this ride Miss?"

Austin snickered, Trish and Dez laughed out loud. Ally looked indignified, "Excuse me sir but I'll inform you that I an 5'4"." By now, her three friends were in hysterics and the supervisor just rolled his eyes and escorted the four into a carriage. Trish was talking about something that happened with Brooke and Dallas at school that day, Ally was trying very hard to tune them out.

She started singing a song she had written that day and Austin couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat.

 _A drop in the ocean._

 _A change in the weather._

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together._

 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven._

"Wow Ally," Trish started. Dez finished her thought, "That was actually really good."

The brunette laughed, "Thanks Dez. It's just a rough copy though. There's still a bit I need to work out. Austin had been focusing on the view from their carriage up until now. He turned to look at Ally when she mentioned fixing the song.

"Als, it's really good. If you really think it needs some tinkering, I have a few suggestions and I'd be happy to work on it with you."

She smiled at him, "Sure, thanks Aus."

The exchange was brief but at least they were talking. After Ally had spoke, the friends turned to admire the view of Miami. The sun was setting perfectly over the ocean and it cast a golden glow on everything. Ally's eyes lit up as she got an idea for a song. She pulled a small notebook out of her back pockets a scribbled some lyrics and chord progressions down for when she got home.

Austin took the opportunity to admire the girl he was in love with. The sun's glow cast almost a halo above her head and it gave her an orange-ish aura. She looked happy and beautiful as she bit the top of her pen cap in thought before continuing to write down ideas. He wished he could reach out and tuck the stray piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and he quickly averted his eyes so she wouldn't catch on.

He heard her soft giggle and subtly moved his eyes from his shoes to her adorable face. She looked content and it was the first time he had seen her write a song since her mom had died. He could tell that she was doing better but a small part of him was extremely worried. She was just so fragile, he felt that even the smallest thing might set her off into a tailspin of self-harm. And he didn't want anymore scars on her body. She was beautiful with or without them, he would just prefer she didn't have them. Her scars meant that she had been in so much pain she needed to slice open her skin to relieve what she was feeling. Ally was in a dark place. She really was on the edge and even though Austin was helping her get better, there would still be that part of her that craved the pain that came from a razor.

While Austin was deep in thought, Ally was furiously writing down ideas in the small notebook. The beauty of her surroundings and all of the shit that had went down in the last few days was enough inspiration for at least ten good songs. Hell, Ally could write an entire album. She already had two songs done. One of them was about two people who love each other but are too afraid to say anything. She felt like that one perfectly portrayed how her and Austin had been acting lately. The other song she was putting the finishing touches on was called Too Young. She wrote it about her mom's reaction when she told her that she liked Austin as more than a friend. Her mom had told Ally that she was to young to know what love is and that any relationship she had wouldn't be sustainable for the rest of her life. For some reason, that never got to Ally. Part of it was because the brunette knew that no matter what, Austin and her would end up together, somewhere. They were made for eachother, and there is definitely no one better for either of them.

Ally was shook out of her songwriting trance as the carriage came to a stop at the stop of the ferris wheel. She looked around to find that Trish and Dez were gone and it was just her and Austin in the car. She looked at him and he sensed her confusion.

"We've been on this ride for about an hour. Trish and Dez got off after the second location. None of us wanted to disturb you. This is the first time in a really long time you've written a song."

"Oh," was all she said.

The two sat in silence for a long time, the carriage hadn't moved from the top. Austin look down to see what the confusion was. He saw Trish waving up at him and the supervisor showing people how to get off if they wanted too. The supervisor pocketed $50. Austin yelled out his best friend's name. When the red head appeared next to Trish he laughed and yelled up, "Sorry buddy but you two need to work this out!"

Austin rolled his eyes and turned back to Ally, "They paid the ride supervisor to trap us up here until the fair closes in an hour. Ally rolled her eyes and settled into her seat. She eyed Austin and turned her head away from him.

He sighed, they were stuck, in a carriage, on a ferris wheel, together. This is exactly the kind of drama he wanted to avoid. For the millionth time that day, his thoughts drifted back to the night before and how Ally had ran out after he had professed his love. She had basically ran away from him and he had no idea. He really wanted to know, it was bothering him because he thought that she loved him too. Their kiss and them sleeping in the same bed should've been a giveaway.

They were both on their phones, texting Trish and Dez to complain about how awkward it was. It took about 15 minutes before either of them said anything. Austin was the first to break the silence, "So how you been?"

He mentally slapped himself for the blunt and obviously awkward question. Ally raised an eyebrow and met his gaze, "I've been better." He nodded and went back to his phone.

Ally spoke next, "I'm sorry for running away. I shouldn't have done that. It was kind of mean."

Austin scoffed, 'Kind of? Ally that was the worst feeling. You ran away."

She looked down, a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I really am but Austin I had no idea what to say."

He rolled his eyes, "You should've said something at least."

"Maybe," was her reply.

"Maybe?" He sounded genuinely pissed. "Yeah maybe Ally. I tell you I love you and you sprint in the opposite direction."

"Sorry."

"Yeah you know, you've said that before."

"I don't know what to say Austin."

"Say something."

They looked at each other and moved further away on the bench. By now, the people who had been waiting in line for the ferris wheel were moving on. The two "friends" were engulfed into silence. The atmosphere was tense and awkward.

"Look, I want to tell you Austin. I'm scared, the last time I opened my heart up, I got hurt."

"Ally, I would never hurt you. You know that right?"

"I know it it still scares me."

"I love you Allison Marie Dawson."

She said something under her breath, Austin strained his ears to hear. "What?"

Ally looked at him, "I love you too."

Austin's face broke out into a childish grin and he pumped his fists victoriously. When he realized that Ally was laughing at him, he smirked and blew her an air kiss causing her to blush.

"So Als," he began. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Gee, I don't know Mr. Moon."

"No?"

She shrugged and Austin remembered a scene from a movie Ally and Trish had made them watch a year or two ago. He stood up, causing the carriage to rick and he jumped off of the ride and grabbed onto a metal bar directly in front of Ally. She screamed at him to get down.

"Say you'll go out with me."

"Austin get down! You're not Ryan Gosling."

"Nope. I'm way better looking." He paused, "Anyways, say you'll go out with me."

"No," Ally countered.

Austin rolled his eyes and removed his right hand from the bar. His body dropped precariously.

Ally screamed, "Okay, okay. I'll go out with you." Austin casually pulled himself into the carriage again. He leaned over the railing and screamed to the crowd that had gathered, "She said yes!"

The spectators laughed and the ride manager smiled, starting the ride again. The brunette and the blonde smiled at each other as their carriage neared the ground.

Austin looked at Ally, "So pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

She nodded and smirked, "You're something else Austin."

He puffed out his chest and looked around with happiness and pride on his face. "See you tomorrow love." And with that he left Ally near Trish and ran off to find Dez.

The two girls quickly embraced and both of them started talking a mile a minute. Eventually, the both shut up and Ally opened her mouth, "What the hell was that Trish?"

Her friend smiled innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. "

"Does it really matter now Ally. You and Austin have a date."

"Holy shit," Ally moved to stand next to her friend and they walked to find Dez and Austin. "Wait, Trish?" "Yeah?"

"What am I going to wear?"

"Oh god Ally, Austin wouldn't care if you wore a t-shirt and sweats. But if you're really that worried, I'll help you pic something out."

The brunette smiled in relief, "Thanks Trish."

"Of course chica. Now let's go find those boys."

They both laughed and went off in search of the blonde and the ginger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. I'll try to get the next one written and typed as fast as I can. Love you guys, enjoy! XOXO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

"Trish! Austin's going to be here in 45 minutes. You still haven't picked out an outfit for me!"

"Ally chill you can do this yourself."

The brunette let out a long exhale and turned on her heels so she could examine her closet, or what clothes she had in Trish's closet since she couldn't go home.

"At least give me a color Trish."

"Red."

Ally let out a slow exhale. She pulled out a tight fitting black tank top that really hugged her curves. She also grabbed a red lace push up bra and a lacey thong. Turning to look at her pile of jeans, she pulled a white pair off the shelves and paired the outfit with a red leather jacket and black Converse. She knew that Austin really wouldn't care how she looked but she sure did. So Ally jumped in the shower and quickly rinsed the oil from the day out of her hair. She stepped out of the shower onto her black rug and pulled a towel around her body. She hurried to her blow dryer and yelled to her best friend, "T! If Aus gets here then stall him!" She didn't even hear her friends response because she was too busy fixing her hair.

After drying her brown locks, Ally plugged in her curling wand and created some pretty beach waves. She added a texturizing spray and quickly shaved her legs. After putting on her signature vanilla lotion she slid on her panties and her bra. She tensed at the sound of Trish and Austin talking downstairs. She quickly put on her clothes and relaxed at the feeling of her leather jacket around her body. There was just something about leather that can make you so much calmer. Taking a seat at Trish's vanity, Ally smeared on some foundation and quickly put on her bronzer and blush. She finished the look with a cat eye, light eyeshadow, mascara, and a red lipstick. As she grabbed her purse and slipped on her Converse, she grabbed a thin silver chain necklace with a music note on it and she fastened it around her neck.

Ally hurried down the stairs and practically ran into her blonde best friend. She looked up at him through her lashes and blushed upon seeing his face. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Als."

She smiled, "Thanks Aus. Where are we going?"

He smirked his signature smirk, "You'll see."

"Let me get a picture first!" The two friends laughed at their Latina friend and her investment in their relationship. "Why Trish?" asked Austin.

"Cause it's gonna go in Dez's Auslly scrapbook?"

Ally did a double take, "Dez's what now?"

Trish looked sheepish, "I didn't say anything. Just let me take the picture."

The couple shyly stood next to each other in front of the garage door. They relaxed when Austin took his girlfriend into his arms and held her against his chest. Trish took a million pictures on her phone and on Dez's Polaroid camera. By now Austin and Ally were looking into eachother's eyes and acting as if Trish wasn't even there.

After about 15 minutes, Trish interrupted the pair to take charge, "Austin have her back at your place, cause that's home, by midnight."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted. Ally and Trish rolled their eyes but smiled at their friend. Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her towards his car. She laughed and followed him, sliding into the passenger and fastening her seatbelt. He sat down next to her and began to drive out of the neighborhood.

"So...You gonna tell me where we're going yet?" Ally turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

He shook his head and flicked on the radio. The Cubs game was on the station. Ally stopped Austin from changing the channel. While they were both born and raised Miami kids, Chicago always had a special place in their hearts. The Cubs, Bears, Blackhawks, Bulls, deep-dish pizza, shopping, it all had significance to the pair. It was the top of the 7th and the Cubs were down by 3. Ally tuned the volume up and relaxed as her boyfriend drove her to a mystery place. Kris Bryant stepped up to bat and Clayton Kershaw tensed up on the mound. Ally held her breath as Kershaw pitched two strikes and three balls. On the fifth pitch to Bryant, the crack of the bat was audible over the radio and both Austin and Ally screamed as one of their favorite players hit a grand slam, gaining the Cubs four points setting them above the Dodgers. The score was now 11-10. The couple in the car cheered loudly for their team. By the time Austin finally stopped the car, the game was over. 9 total innings, the final score was 14-12 with the Dodgers trailing by two. Both the brunette and the blonde were extremely happy over the turn of events, especially because neither of them had expected the Dodgers to blow a lead like they had. But that's New York for you.

"Austin where are we," asked Ally as she slammed the car door behind her. Looking around, it was completely dark and seemingly impossible to make out any distinguishable features about where the blonde had taken her.

"Just, let me surprise you Als."

"Okay, but hurry up. We have a curfew ya know," she said smiling.

"Trish can suck it."

"You can suck it."

Austin rolled his eyes, "No Ally, you can suck it."

"Oh I will," she responded with a smirk on her face.

Austin shifted uncomfortably and tried to change the subject so to avoid any awkward situations like the one they were finding themselves in currently.

* * *

The pair had settled into a comfortable silence as Austin led Ally down a staircase. Ally smiled as she felt her feet sink into the sand. Of course Austin would have taken her to the beach. The sound of the waves hit Ally and she gasped at the white glow of the moon which illuminated the land and reflected off of the water.

"Austin…" began Ally, "What is this...where...what?"

The beauty of the landscape had left Ally speechless. "I told you you'd like it," responded the blonde with a smile of his face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder, "Thank you," was all she said.

Austin leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he pulled away and took her hand in order to lead her to the next surprise. She followed him, her hand clutching his tightly.

"So Mr. Romantic, what do you have planned for us?"

He shook his head at her persistence, "You'll find out in a sec Als. Just be patient."

"You know me, I hate being patient."

"Oh I know," he said with a smirk.

They stopped at a sport near the water. Ally kicked off her Converse and felt the cold water in between her toes. Austin reached around her and covered both of her eyes with his hands.

"Okay Als, count to three."

"Aus, I'm not six."

"Just do it," he said in exasperation.

She rolled her eyes but started to count, "One...two...three."

On three, Austin pulled away his hands and let her take in the date he had planned. A small table was set up along the water's edge. Moonlight and candlelight lit up the sight. Roses sat on top of the table as well as a box of pizza. Next to the table both Ally and Austin's surfboards and swimsuits lay on the ground. The blonde's iPod was plugged into a portable speaker but no music was playing yet.

Ally turned and look up at her blonde best friend. "Austin this is amazing." He blushed and looked down sheepishly. "Well I'm glad you like it Ally. I was thinking we could surf a little after we eat. The news report said the waves would be great and the water isn't too cold yet."

"That sounds perfect Aus. But first, put on a little music."

Austin laughed and hit shuffle on his playlist. Kings of Leon filled the air with a low hum of melody. The couple walked over to the table and sat down. At first they ate in a comfortable silence until Austin started to talk.

"Thank you Ally."

"For what," she asked in confusion.

"For being my best friend, for always supporting me, for loving me, for saying yes, and for everything."

Ally smiled and looked into Austin's eyes. "Aus, I'll always be your best friend, I'll always be there for you, I'll always support you, and I'll always love you."

"I love you Ally Marie Dawson."

"I love you too Austin Monica Moon."

After they finished eating their pizza, they changed into their swimsuits. Austin's trunks hung low on his hips, showing off his V and leaving little to the imagination. Ally had to stop herself from staring and Austin had to do the same. Ally's bikini hugged her body causing very naughty thoughts to run through the blonde's head.

He removed his mind from the gutter and grabbed his board. "Race ya," he yelled back to his girlfriend. She looked indignified but picked up her board and ran after him.

After about an hour of surfing, they dropped their boards on the sand by the table. The two teenagers fell down onto the beach. As they lay next to each other, they looked up at the stars and reveled in the beauty. Austin stretched out his arm and took Ally's hand in his. She smiled into the night.

"Hey Aus," she asked.

"Ya Als?"

"Thanks for this."

"Anytime ma'am."

Ally laughed then let go of Austin's hand and reached towards her phone. The clock read 11:11. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She then turned back to the blonde who had propped himself up on his arms and was watching the ocean.

"We have like an hour before we should go. What do you want to do?"

Austin smirked and stood up. He brushed the sand off of his skin. Ally looks at him expectantly. The boy walked towards her. She stood up and as he leaned in to kiss her, she reciprocated. Just when their lips were about to touch, Austin bent down and threw Ally over his shoulder before running into the water.

"Austin," she shrieked in between laughing, "Put me down!"

"As you wish," he said. He let go of her narrow waist and dropped her into the ocean.

Ally pulled her head above the water and glared at him with a smile on her face. "Austin. Do you remember the last time you dropped me in the ocean?"

He grimaced, "Ya. Sorry Als."

"Just know I'll get you back for that."

Austin leaned in, "I can't wait." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He reached down and picked her up by the hips. Ally wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved his hands to support her weight. The pair looked at eachother for a split second before leaning in and connecting their lips. Sparks and fireworks erupted over their heads and they deepened the kiss.

Ally pressed her body into Austin's. They disconnected for a brief second to breath before continuing their makeout session. Austin carried the brunette over to the table and set her down on top of it. He moved his lips down to her neck and over her pulse point eliciting a moan from the small girl. Ally reached up and ran her fingers through his blonde locks causing him to groan. They both broke away panting. Austin sucked in a breath at the sight of Ally's messed up hair, swollen lips, and the hickeys on her neck. He grabbed their clothes in one hand and their boards in the other. He quickly packed up their stuff and the table in the back of his car. He walked back to ally who was still trying to slow her rapid heart rate.

He leaned in and whispered, "What do you say we take this back home?"

"Yes please," Ally muttered as she stared into his brown eyes. Her grip on his shirt tightened and she slid off the table and sauntered to the car. Austin let out a long breath before getting into the driver's seat and slamming the door shut behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So a little heads up before you start reading, parts of this chapter are Rated M. And by that I mean they're pretty dirty so if you don't like that kind of stuff then skip to the double line. ILY GUYS! Enjoy XOXO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

* * *

They were halfway home when Ally started teasing Austin. She had forgotten to change out of her bikini and had chosen this particular moment to untie the strings on her top. The garment clung to her body just by the strap securing it around her breasts. Austin swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on driving, he was doing a fairly good job until Ally leaned over the divider and began to kiss his neck. Her lips moved over his ear sending goosebumps down his body. She licked from his ear to the bottom of his jawline and nipped at the skin causing the blonde to groan. He pulled off the road and parked the car.

Turning the girl who had resumed her innocent position in the passenger seat, bikini top still hanging low, he moved one of his hand behind her head and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Ally Dawson," he said in between kisses, "if you don't stop this then we won't make it home."

"What if I don't want to stop," she murmured into his lips.

"You have to," said Austin reluctantly pulling away.

He swerved back onto the street and continued driving. They had just turned onto Austin's street when Ally slid her hand over his leg. He shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat but kept his eyes on the road, even when Ally moved her hand to the button of his jeans and slid down to his groin. He shot her a quick glare and quickly parked in the driveway of his house. Ally remove her hand and grabbed her stuff. She exited the car and Austin followed. He grabbed her waist and threw her against the car causing a small whimper to escape her mouth.

"You're dirty Als," he said as he grinded his hips against her small frame and nibbled at her neck. He caged her with his arms to the car and moved his mouth over hers. They kissed softly at first and then Ally jumped up and threw her legs around him, he deepened the kiss and carried her to the front door. Before he put her down to open the door, he bit her bottom lip which caused her to whimper again. Austin fumbled with the handle and Ally whined in impatience. He finally unlocked the door and pulled Ally into the house and up the stairs, pushing her against the wall every once in awhile to tease her or kiss her. The pair stumbled into his room, shutting and locking the door as a precaution even though Mimi was at work for the night. They fell onto the bed, lips still attached.

"Ally," Austin moaned as she palmed him through his pants," Are you sure about this?"

She didn't say anything, only nodded as she continued to kiss the blonde. He moved his hands to the back of her bikini top and delicately unclipped the clasp. The piece fell to the floor revealing Ally's perky breasts. She ducked her head shamefully as if her body wasn't as beautiful as Austin thought it was. He raised her head and looked into her eyes, "You're so beautiful Ally. I love you." She smiled, "Thanks Aus." He recaptured her lips with his and moved his hands to explore her body. She moaned when his finger tweaked her nipples.

She pulled his shirt over his head and trailed her fingers down his chiseled chest. Ally felt herself getting increasingly more wet as Austin's hands moved closer to her bikini bottoms. The boy was currently sporting a pretty hard erection and he wanted to take things further. Ally could sense the urgency and unzipped Austin's jeans. He shuffled out of them and pulled off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. Ally inhaled at his erect dick and dropped to her knees.

Her eyes met his as she wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as her warm mouth engulfed his throbbing dick. Austin's hands weaved through her hair and held her head as she bobbed up and down on him. She licked up his shaft and squeezed his balls gently with her hand. He moaned as her tongue darted out and flicked across the tip. His cock twitched in her mouth.

"Fuck Als," he moaned. "How are you so good at this?"

She hummed around his cock sending vibrations through his body. His grip on her tightened and Ally took it as a sign that he was close. She took all of him in her throat and pushed her head forward, effectively deep throating him. He groaned and pushed her head down. Ally lifted her head and swirled her tongue around his dick before moving her head down again.

The third time Ally deepthroated Austin, he erupted in her mouth. He pumped the cum out of his dick and she happily swallowed. Austin laid there in shock for a brief second before pulling her underneath him. He attacked her lips, tasting himself, he didn't hate it.

"Your turn," he growled, sending shivers straight through her body.

Austin's lips traced down her small frame. He left trails of hickies on her skin. He suckled on her breasts, sucking on her nipples and continued to kiss down her body. He kneeled by the edge of the bed and pulled her to him so that her legs were straddling his head and he was eye level with her pussy. He slowly pulled her bikini bottoms off of her hips as she wriggled with impatience. Finally, Austin had had enough. He ripped the flimsy garment off of her and kissed up her thighs. He licked around her hot and wet folds causing Ally to jump.

"Austin please," she begged.

"What Als?" he murmured against her body. He gently blew over her opening.

"Please."

"Tell me Ally."

"Eat me out," the words escaped her agitated lips.

"Your wish is my command."

He licked up her folds, his tongue probing her clit and her opening. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his head. He bit her small nub softly causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Oh my god Austin," she moaned.

He plunged his tongue in and out of her sweet pussy. It only took Austin flicking her clit to send her over the edge. She convulsed around his head and threw her head back as she rode out her orgasm. The blonde lapped up Ally's juices.

Ally pulled Austin into a kiss. He grabbed a condom out of his bedside drawer. He lined himself up with Ally.

"Are you sure about this Als?"

"Yes."

That one words was all Austin needed and he gently entered her. Ally cried out in both pleasure and pain. Austin stopped once he was fully inside of her and she shifted in discomfort.

"Are you okay Als?"

"Yeah, keep moving."

"Are you sure?"

"Austin, please," she begged. "Fuck me."

He pulled out and slammed back into her then repeated the action. Ally moaned and grinded back into Austin. He grabbed her hips and moved against her body, his cock filling her warm cunt. He fit inside her perfectly, stretching out her walls and hitting the right spots. She screamed in pleasure.

"Austin...faster," she pleaded.

The blonde gladly complied. Sweat and sex filled the air. The two teens moaned and grunted with each thrust. Suddenly, Austin pulled out making Ally whine at the sudden loss of heat. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and began to fuck her doggy style. The new angle caused Austin's dick to reach new places, giving Ally new pleasures. She unravelled as Austin hit her g-spot perfectly. As she came, her pussy tightened around Austin's dick. Stars and fireworks crossed their eyes as they orgamsed in sync. Austin pulled out of Ally and threw the condom away in the bathroom trash can. He fell against Ally on the bed after cracking the windows in order to cool it down.

"Woah," was all Ally said.

They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I love you Ally Dawson," said Austin as the small girl curled into his figure,

"I love you too Austin Moon."

The pair fell asleep, exhausted after the night they had.

* * *

Ally woke up with two strong arms wrapped around her naked body. She broke into a grin at the memory of what had happened between the two the previous night. The brunette gently pulled away from the sleeping blonde and grabbed a towel on her way to the shower. She turned the water heat up and moaned as the liquid rinsed away the remnants of her night with Austin. She washed her hair and shaved her legs. She had just finished washing the soap off her body when she felt a warm body press against her. Ally fell back into the muscular frame and she let the tension flow out of her.

"Mind if I join you?" His voice was sweet and deep like sugar in her ear. It sent chills down her body.

"Not at all Mr. Moon," she responded with a smirk.

He gathered her hair in his hand and draped it over her left shoulder. Leaning down, he began to kiss up her neck, his lips traced over the dark purple marks he left last night. She softly moaned and slowly moved against his growing erection. Austin's hands wrapped around her hips and he turned her around to look at him. They both paused in their actions for a minute and looked into eachothers eyes. It was a cliche moment but they could both see how much they really loved each other.

The blonde leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. He licked her lip and she gave him permission to slip his tongue into her mouth. She backed against the shower wall and let her hands roam over his body. He carefully lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He used the shower wall to support them both and he lined himself up and slipped into her.

"Wait," he paused. "Ally, we don't have a condom."

"It's okay Aus, I'm on the pill."

He took that as a green light and pulled out of her only to push back in.

"Fuck Als, how are you so tight?"

She smiled and let out a giggle which turned on Austin even more. Their moans got louder as they neared their climaxes. Ally came first, trembling around Austin's dick. She tightened around him and threw her head back, riding out her orgasm against the shower wall. Austin came a few seconds later and shot his cum into her pussy. He pulled out of her and set her down.

Ally's legs buckled and Austin reached down to help her stand. He grabbed a sponge and rinsed the juices off of her, kissing and nipping her skin every once in awhile. She kissed the blonde and they smiled against each other's lips. They stepped out of the shower and Austin wrapped a fluffy towel around the girl. She thanked him and moved to the bathroom mirror. After wiping the condensation from the glass, she dried her hair as best she could with a towel and rinsed her face.

* * *

She grabbed her silk robe from the door hanger and covered her body with it, much to Austin's disappointment. Ally reached for the blow dryer and found it missing. She look around to see Austin plugging it in on his side of the counter. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry Als," he said looking at her. "My hair doesn't immediately look that perfect. This will only take a few minutes."

The brunette laughed at her boyfriend but continued on with her morning routine. Yesterday was Friday which meant today was Saturday and nobody had school. Austin was running possible activities in his head when Ally spoke up after moisturizing her face.

"I kind of just want a movie day with you guys. We could go to Dez's and just hang out in his basement."

"Sounds fun Als, anything you want baby."

Austin handed her the blow dryer and went to set up the movie day with Dez and Trish who would meet them at the red head's house. The blonde stripped the sheets off of the bed and moved into the hallway to do a load of laundry. He grabbed some of his dirty clothes and some of Ally's dirty clothes to throw in there too and he walked downstairs to make breakfast.

About 30 minutes later Ally came down. She had straightened her hair and slipped into a comfy pair of legging and one of Austin's hoodies. He smiled as she shook out her brown locks and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She slipped on her black converse and took a seat at the counter, smiling up at the blonde.

"You look good in my clothes Als," he said with a smirk. She blew him a air kiss and he could smell the minty freshness of her toothpaste mixed with the vanilla scent of her body lotion and body spray. He knew it was vanilla because he was the one who had bought it for her on their last shopping trip at the mall.

"Whatcha making Aus," she responded propping herself up on the counter with her arms.

"Omelets and bacon."

Her stomach growled, "Sounds delicious babe."

He leaned over the granite countertop and kissed her chastely, revelling in the taste of her cherry lip balm. He could tell that she wasn't wearing any makeup today and she looked gorgeous. Austin made up a plate full of food for Ally and one for himself. He watched to make sure she ate all of the food that was on her plate before eating his own breakfast. He raced up the stairs after throwing his plate in the sink and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ally undressed him in her head and menatlly orgamsed at the reminder of what lay underneath the clothes.

"You almost ready Als?"

"Ya. Just gotta grab my phone."

She quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed her charging phone off of the bedside table and grabbed a condom while she was at it. Who knows, maybe she'll get lucky. She bounded down the staircase and grabbed Austin's keys as she walked.

She pulled him out the door and pressed him against it, briefly kissing him before skipping to the car with a swing in her step. Austin locked up the house and watched her move. He couldn't lie, her ass looked fantastic in those pants and she look especially beautiful in his clothes. The blonde boy followed her to the car and started the engine. As he backed up he gave his girlfriend another kiss and whispered in her ear, "You pick the music."

She laughed and smiled at him. Ally plugged the aux cord into her phone and hit shuffle. Kanye filled the car and the couple started tapping their feet to the beat of the song. It went on like that for a while and then a classic came on the radio.

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Living in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train_

 _Going anywhere_

Ally laughed and began to sing along.

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train_

 _Going anywhere_

Austin joined in and the pair sang the song in perfect harmonies, pausing to hear each other's voices every once in awhile and to admire how amazing the other person was. The song came to an end as Austin pulled the car into Dez's driveway. Trish's car was already parked by the garage and Austin took care to not trap her in. He turned off the ignition and got out of the car, Ally followed his actions. They walked up to the door hand in hand and locked the car behind them. Before they even raised their fists to knock, Dez opened the door and ushered them inside and down to the basement where Trish was already relaxed on the couch watching some reality show and snacking on Skittles.

"Hey lover boy," the latina said as the couple entered the room and collapsed next to her on the couch.

"Hey Trish," Austin rolled his eyes.

"Trish is that a hickey?" asked Ally as she inspected her friend's neck. Austin turned to look at Dez who had turned a shade of red eerily similar to his hair. He looked to the ceiling sheepishly and Trish avoided eye contact with the other members of the room. Ally laughed out loud and shook her head at her two friend's antics. Austin pulled her into his side and got comfortable on the massive couch.

Dez's basement was essentially a huge media/chill room complete with arcade games, a pool table, a huge flat screen TV, luxury recliners, a mini bar, and soundproof walls. It was great for parties and for just hanging out on days like this. Trish pulled up Netflix and the four began the debate over which movie they wanted to watch. Trish was in the mood for a horror movie, Dez a Disney movie, Ally a rom-com, and Austin an action movie. The four friends spent a good five minutes going over all of the options before ultimately deciding that they had enough time to watch at least 6 movies, they'd figure it out as they went along.

Dez took control of the TV and turned on Ferris Bueller's Day Off, a classic that they all loved and watched all the time. Ally rested her head on Austin's shoulder and they relaxed as they watched the movie with their two best friends.


	10. Author's Note

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. School has been really demanding and I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I think I'm going to take a temporary hiatus from this piece and continue to write other short stories and really make sure that I get my writing published outside of fan fiction. I'm really sorry, it's been a really tough few weeks though and I promise that eventually I will come back to Lean on Me. I want to finish the story before I continue publishing the chapters though. Thank you guys for being so loyal and understanding. I love you all and hope you stick with me because I promise I'll be back.**

 **-M xoxo**


End file.
